


Revenant Souls

by Myukamo_Kunazu



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Surviving Boredem vs. Surviving Zombies, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myukamo_Kunazu/pseuds/Myukamo_Kunazu
Summary: You'd think it'd start off fast, getting everywhere. The only sign of anything wrong was the cold flying around and the more recent bar fights. Kenny found himself wishing he could go back in time and redo everything.He hated the eyes that followed his movements as if they were grand. And he hated the eyes that stared full of concern. Most of all though, he hates the eyes he holds.He regrets not linking the pieces fast enough, it is hard to link things though, when the dead rise.





	1. Day 1 [Take Me Anywhere]

Hands grabbed at Kenny McCormick, grabbing at the tattered orange parka he always wore. “Jus’wha’ in god’s name wer’ ya thinkin’ boy?” The drunk figure in a ‘Stotch’ cap and a stained shirt moved his hands from cloth to neck. Gripping just hard enough to make the young blond out of breath, but not enough for Kenny to faint. The boy in orange gave a swift kick to his father’s face.

The grip loosened.

Kenny was sent spiraling to the floor with an uneasy feeling. His gaze met his father’s and recognition quickly took root. Stuart’s eyes were animalistic and greying fast. His jaw snapped to the boy catching the skin on his forearm. His vision blurred. He moved to stand, but his father reached out for him again. He hadn’t been thinking well and with a well-placed kick, Stuart again went down.

The next time he rose, he took a swig of a glass beer bottle. His throat made no move to swallow. It just rinsed the blood further down his throat. After, Stuart caressed the empty bottle. Kenny’s stomach sank as he watched the gears turn in his father’s head. Kenny tried to get up quietly however the floor betrayed him with a creak. Kenny swallowed, his eyebrows twitched. His throat felt like cotton and his eyes stung.

He’d been murdered before, that was nothing new. He wasn’t what they were angry at most times though. The 15-year-old raised his bloodied arms above his head, albeit too late.

The bottle swung down on the left side of Kenny’s head.

For hours, it felt like he was hunched on the floor.

“Wan’ ge’ high. Why would ya do thi’ ta me?” Stuart said. Every word he said was more slurred than the last. It was as if he was giving up on speech and becoming more animalistic every second.

Kenny blinked and Stuart’s teeth sank into his shoulder. Orange tufts covered in blood and stringy, malnourished flesh hung from the elder man’s mouth. If he could, Kenny would push his father away and run to his room. He couldn’t though. He didn’t have the energy to do more than make a few muffled grunts.

It was good he couldn’t do much. If he had run back to his room in a panic, his siblings or mom could become the target for this new abuse.

The fatigue dulled the pain.

* * *

“Stuart, it happened again!” Carol called to the kitchen. Hearing no gruff yell returned she decided she would set the reincarnated child on his bed. Then she set off downstairs to see if her husband had found her new weed.

Her husband sat on their couch in front of the tv, knawing on an orange clothed hand. Her eyes widened. SHe couldn’t help the wheeze that came out of her. 

* * *

Kenny woke to his mother’s shriek of pain. He was disappointed in himself to notice that even with his thoughts to go help, his very nerves froze him. He could remember the teeth drawing near. His father smiling as he lapped up Kenny’s blood. His finger twitched upward.

Kenny threw his legs over the bed. He raced toward the sound. He stopped right outside the room. A twin pair of animalistic groans were heard. One of pain and the other a groan of hunger. The floor behind him creaked. He flinched and turned fast enough to give himself whiplash.

As he looked back and saw it was just Karen, he smiled. A comforting action for both Karen and himself. In a small, low voice, “Let’s get you back to bed, okay?” She looks confused. Her eyes trail what she could see of the room. She trembles and her eyes teared up. Kenny motioned for her to go towards his or Kevin’s room.

After she moved a little, the blond turned his attention back to the scene. When he peered around the corner he saw his dad, mouth drenched in mom's blood. Stuart’s head snapped up. He groaned and beckoned Kenny over with a hand sign. 

Stuart couldn't see Karen and Kenny was determined she not see him. 

When Kenny didn't move toward him, he shakily stood, shambling closer. He didn't seem drunk, or high. He looked hurt and sick, and slightly insane. His pale flesh looked like it was peeling off. His hair was falling out. His eyes were widened to the point it looked like it hurt. His pupils were dilated.

They were odd. Instead of the cold brown eyes that always looked high, they were greyish brown. A dull color that looked almost dead. He had bruises on his arms as if fighting in a crowd. Kenny shoved Karen lightly toward Kevin's room. When she didn't move he looked down at her. She had peeked at our parents. She was beyond stunned.

Kenny grabbed Karen's hand and dragged her to their older brother, Kevin's room. After both were in he slammed the door. 

It took a second to realize, but only now did Kenny notice was clamming up. He was scared. He had long since discovered the key to my immortality was being reborn after every death. How would it work now that his mom's dead? How will he protect Karen if he’s no longer fearless in the face of danger? 

Fingernails scraped wood. Their father was trying to get in. He released feral growls of a hungry predator. Kenny grabbed Kevin's dresser and pushed it in front of the door.

Kevin woke and glanced to where his siblings stared at the door. “Wha’s goin’ on?” His voice was rough with sleep.

Kenny ran a hand up and down his drawstrings. He tightened them, then felt ready enough to answer the question. He swallowed to help settle the frog jump up and down his throat at his heart’s advice. “Something is wrong with dad. He... He ate mom.”

Perhaps it was too blunt to say it that way, however, the damage was done. Tears started to trail down Karen’s face. Kevin looked drowsy from lack of sleep, but as he woke his face started highlighting itself with terror and disgust. “We’re leaving tomorrow. Check on the rest of the town. We pack when the sun rises.” Kenny said, already starting to pack. He threw everything out of his brother’s school bag. He placed in random outfits, most long-sleeved.

They stayed in there, silent until Karen fell asleep. Kenny must've started shaking, or something. Kevin had come over and placed his hand on Kenny’s shoulder. His eyes felt misty and his nose started crinkling. Kenny looked up at him and pulled the blanket from where it snuggled on top of his mouth. "I just left her. I couldn't even hear if she was still alive. The scene was so horrific I couldn't look at her. I need to check on her. What if she's still alive?"

Kevin looked unhappy. It was obvious he resented her, he has for years. He blames her for the late nights Karen and even Kenny, at one point, would cower behind him. He blames her because she never left their father. 

It makes sense considering he got beat the most. He hides these feelings with indifference. He's afraid of showing he cares, and Kenny is sure he knows why. "Don't bother." It was slurred, as usual, but weak. It was like he already knew the answer and just didn't want me to see.

His words stopped nothing. Both boys gave a tentative glare at the door. The rustling had left a while ago, while both boys had sulked in silence.

Kenny walked out the door. Kevin locked the door, even though the decision to do so left him uneasy. He really wasn't happy. He declared he would stay by the door with a weapon, just in case. 

When Kenny got out, he went straight to the kitchen. The red-haired figure was hunched over the table. Her hand clawed at her arm of its own volition.

Her body was mutilated beyond repair. She was groaning, and Kenny wondered if it was from pain. He took a half step closer. Her skinny, malnourished arms started pulling her up. 

Kenny sprinted forward only to stumble backward. Her glazed dead eyes looked hungry. Kenny ran back to Kevin's room like a frightened child and knocked as hard as he could. Kevin didn't look surprised. He came over and placed an arm around the blond as he cried. They relocated to the bed with Karen.

The painfully crowded bed was the only comfort they had that night.

* * *

The sun was as harsh as it was vibrant. The glimmer flits through the window blinds and buried itself in Kenny’s eyes. He pulled his hood down and rolled into another body. He opened his eyes. A flash of fear passed through him as he remembered the day before.

His eyes dashed around the room. Kenny laid on the floor by the dresser. He looked over to the bed. Only Karen remained. Kevin had fallen off during his sleep but hadn’t moved further than the end of the bed.

Kenny stood, wincing at the creaking floor. The scratching on the door was back. A pair of groans could be heard echoing through the halls. If Kenny didn’t know better, he’d guess another person had broken in or that his family was now the main protagonists of a zombie movie. Though his thoughts stopped him, last night was no movie.

Besides, if it were a movie, Kenny would be the side character who’d get sacrificed. He wouldn’t be the main character. He would be conceited to think so. 

Kenny opened the raggedy blinds. Bloodstained the pavements below. The gravel had soaked it up as if the blood was a feast.

"Hey, guys. Wake up," They blinked their eyes. "Let's use the roof to get to our rooms and the kitchen." They followed Kenny. They were numb from the deaths. He winced as he saw the dead look in their eyes and their shambling steps. They quickly reverted back to their original state though. Propping the window open, he changed my mind. He did NOT want Karen to see all this. "Actually, change of plans. Karen, is there anything you need from your room? Besides clothes." He turned to face her, drawing his hood tighter to add a touch of normalcy.

"Why do you ask? I'm coming with you," she said. She had a determined look in her eyes and a strong, straight posture. Kenny saw this, but all he could see the times she's quivered in fear, hunched by his side. Mysterion's side.

It may not have been fair to her. He just couldn’t take the chance she’d hesitate to see their parents like that. "Well, Kare-Bear, I'd rather you didn't, It will be dangerous. Kevin will stay here, with you," He said. Her eyes narrowed, her hands became fists, and she tensed.

"Don't you dare look down on me, I'm no longer a CHILD, I'm almost in middle school now." She had tears in her eyes. She thought that he didn't think her capable. Did he?

"I just don't want you getting hurt. I'm not looking down on you. You are more than capable, that doesn't mean that I wouldn't worry though," Kenny said. His voice was low but not as gruff as his Mysterion voice. It wasn't as stern as when he first woke them. He changed back to the stern voice before she could get a complaint in. "Don't let her near the window, unless they break-in, got it?" Kenny said to Kevin.

Wide-eyed, he just nodded. It wasn't normal when either talked. It was even rarer when one or either was serious as they talked. Kenny shrunk into the window, giving them one last look. He hoped he’d live long enough to get them to safety. She is 10, she can't die this young. Kenny hopped over to her room, using the ledge of the roof. The shingles almost made him lose his balance while he tried to open her room.

Her room was a new part of the house. The brothers built it for her when she started expressing her want for privacy. Kenny had earned up the money to buy the paint for it. It was a cheap, purplish-pink color. There was even an area that was not finished. Her bed was old, with rugged pink covers, and dusty purple pillows with a flower print on it. He immediately looked at the door, in case the 'zombified', as he’d dubbed them, parents overheard where he was going and understood it.

They hadn’t. Neither of the zombies found their way to their daughter’s room. Kenny emptied her bag and stuffed it full of clothes. More than a few were heavy sweaters for the cold Colorado weather.

Her doll, old and worn, laid on her bed. She took it everywhere with her as a child. He looked at the papers he'd thrown to the floor in his hurry. Her project was there. She had spent the better part of two weeks up late working on it. She even collaborated with her friend, Ruby, on it. Then he looked at the doll.

She could never bring herself to throw it out. After all, she knew Kenny bought it for her birthday. It had sentimental value. Looking around, he saw a few books on herbs and medicine and a broken smartphone. He saw a sewing kit too, and other things that could be seen as useless that she hoarded. He grabbed them. He knew they could be seen as useful later.

Kenny climbed through the window, again. He treaded carefully back to Kevin's window. His brother was looking out the window, keeping Karen at a safe distance away from it. When he saw Kenny, he stepped aside so the orange-garbed boy could climb through. 

The clouds were thick and grey. It would be raining soon. Kenny’s job wasn't over yet though. He had to get his own stuff. And food for Karen... Kevin too, he guessed.

Kevin noticed the recent re-addition glancing back out. "I can go out next and get your stuff," he said. It was really more of a slurred bundle of letters though.

"I'm fine, just worried about how I'm going to get to the kitchen," Kenny lied. He was more worried about how he was going to get them out, with the rain and such. It would drench their clothes. It would slow them down. They'd be vulnerable. "I grabbed some things I thought was necessary. I'll be back soon," Kenny said. He climbed back out, halfway to his room before anyone could stop him. It started drizzling. Kenny peeked into the hallway window. They weren't upstairs.

Kenny briefly entertained the idea of if they were in his room. He doubted it. That is until he saw them feasting on a rat in his room, through the window of course. 

"Shit," he muttered. Kenny sneezed from the cold. And what a sneeze it was. It was so loud that the fiendish creatures that replaced his parents heard. They looked up for a second, not seeing him, and turned their attention back down to the rat.

Kenny sighed and crawled back to the previous window. He banged on it, loud and hard. They came stumbling in the hall. Kenny crawled back to his room before they saw him. He ran to his door and locked it. He made sure that the rat had mercy. He grabbed his backpack and emptied it of all the porn magazines It had. Well, all but one. He couldn't leave them ALL. That'd be unlike him.

He walked over to his dresser, opening the top drawer. The first thing he grabbed was his Mysterion costume. He grabbed a few other parkas, a medkit, and clothes. Then, he dug into the farthest part of his closet. A collection of weapons from his caped crusade days. Of course, he never really stopped. He had re-vamped the outfit when he got older. He added gadgets, belts, and weapons.

He has a feeling that he will need this costume soon though. For Karen.

He grabbed the biggest knife in the collection and an illegal pair of brass knuckles. He opened his bedroom door. There was Stuart. His hair was falling out. His cap was gone. His pale skin now looked grey. He was obviously starting to rot. His teeth were yellow with some bloodstains. He came close. Too close…

Kenny wasted no time in landing a punch kick combo. Both aimed for his father’s head.

He didn’t care. The man was an abusive drunk. He was the cause of Karen’s nightmares. Kenny wouldn’t let himself feel pity or guilt for the man. Even if they were on good terms the few days the sobered version of the man came out.

Kenny’s undead mother came around the corner. She’d been chewing on the tail of a small rat. His mom had been chewed on more than what he saw last night. Her leg was mutilated. 'I'm surprised she can walk,' he had thought. Her red hair had curled at the bottom, from tangles. Her hair was covered with blood, dirt, and oil. It was matted and looked dry. Her shirt was torn at the bottom, and blood covered her right side completely, with specks of the scarlet all over.

He couldn't kill HER. She looked pitiful. She was eaten all over, unlike dad who was covered in scratches and had one bite, on his back. She gargled up blood, trying to get close. He tried to close his door, so she couldn't get in. The attempt was short-lived. he ran right past her, almost getting caught in the process. Then he ran down the stairs, avoiding her all the way. She sprinted after him, losing balance on the stairs. She fell, breaking an arm. She couldn't get up, but she could crawl. He hurried to the kitchen. They didn't have much food. That was good. Less to carry and nothing put to waste.

A small Walmart bag was all it took to hold all the food. Kenny grabbed the rest of the pop tarts, the last of the canned food, 7 water bottles, a pop, and one beer. He walked up to the stairs, avoiding mom's snipping mouth. He set the supplies in his room. Then he dragged his dad's corpse to his parent’s room. Then did the same with mom's undead body. It was growling and clawing the entire way. The house seemed safe enough now. They could come out of Kevin's room. They could still live here. But, should they? He’d take a vote later.

Kenny grabbed both the bags and hoisted them over his shoulders. Climbing through his window, he made the slippery path to Kevin's room. They took a vote that night. They decided to leave. Kevin wanted to get more food, at least. Karen wanted to check up on Ruby. 

Kenny just wanted them to be happy.

A small voice in the back of his head told him to check on his own group of idiots.

They moved the dresser and climbed down the stairs. Then the siblings set off, into the outside world. It had stopped raining, a rainbow taking its place. It was cliche, feeling almost like an ending of a movie. They didn't have that kind of luck, though. This is just a start.


	2. Day 2 [Broken]

“What now?” Kenny mumbled. They had found an abandoned car not even thirty minutes walking through the bad side of town. “What should we do now?” Kenny had never planned this out. He ran, fighting until he felt relief. That was always the case in both life and death. “Do we look for people? Food? Weapons?”

Kevin gave a half shrug and nodded his head toward Karen. She was clutching her doll and staring out the window. A small forest rests outside the glass. They hadn’t wanted to take their chances in town but still wanted to be close by. The outskirts were the only logical choice there was. “Ask Karen.”

Kenny pulled down his hood and looked into the back seat. "Hey, Kare-bear? What do you want to do? We were wondering if we should try to find our friends and check upon them. Your thoughts?"

"Yes. We can't leave them to die," Karen said. Kenny felt a tug at the corners of his unseen lips. Karen, he hoped, would always be kind-hearted. Though, with this new world, he also hoped she always made smart moves. This new world could hurt her terribly. Change her into something wicked. Or, he reasoned, make her stronger.

"Whose house first, then?" Kevin said. 

"Can we go to the Tucker house, for Ruby?" Karen inquired. Though she was called that, Ruby’s real name was Tricia. Kenny wondered what the story was behind the strawberry-blonde girl's nickname.

"Of course. We could check up on the whole town if you want," Kenny said with a light smile. Even though she could barely see his face or hear his words she always seemed to know what he’d say. Karen smiled and nodded.

Karen’s eyes focused back on the window. Her smile disappeared as the car came to a slow start. “I… Mommy and daddy… They were… scary. Is the whole town like that now? Is that why we need to check on everyone?”

Kevin bit his lip. One of his hands left the steering wheel to scratch at a wound he’d gotten fighting his father. “We aren’t sure yet. That’s why we want to find something to protect ourselves and others.” Karen nodded.

It was almost forty minutes, with Kevin getting lost a few times before they get to the Tucker household.

The second they stepped out of the beaten and hotwired vehicle, they could hear muffled cries. A low, nasal voice argued to death, “No. Please come back! Don’t die. Please.” Kenny grabbed his longest blade and bolted to the crying.

* * *

While Kenny hopped the fence to the backyard, Karen and Kevin were cautious. Kevin reached for the door, as he’d noticed the sound started to attract so slow figures. He couldn’t imagine it being anything other than the horrific monsters that Karen and Kenny had previously faced.

* * *

Kenny stilled himself once he got over the fence. It looked like the other boy had been mourning his pet rather than parents.

Craig Tucker held his guinea pig to his chest, mumbling sweet words with a hoarse voice. It hadn’t mattered that all the ‘I love yous’ fell on deaf ears. The bodies beside the boy almost went unnoticed by Kenny, in awe of the rare emotional display. The bodies only caught his attention when Craig’s mother’s hand twitched.

* * *

“We can’t just barge into someone else’s house though,” Karen argued with a frantic whisper. The 12-year-old probably had the most morals of the entire family.

Kevin pointed at the undead figures. “They are getting closer, Karen. We don’t know how dangerous they are. We can’t take any chances. Laws be damned!” Kevin yanked open the door and some added weight. A strawberry-blonde girl went crashing into Karen. They almost crashed onto the ground. Kevin held them up. He didn’t know his reaction time was good enough to even do that.

He ushered the younger two into the house before him.

* * *

Kenny moved toward the other boy as fast as he could. The woman’s twitching hand had progressed to being able to lift her hand. She attempted to grab her son’s face. Her plans were thwarted when Kenny grabbed the other boy’s shoulders and pulled him behind Kenny. Stripe had gone flying from the darker haired boy’s hands due to the new momentum.

Laura Tucker lunged for the fallen and already half-eaten pet. Kenny moved to stab her in the head before she could do much more than grab the animal. Thomas Tucker was also attempting to stand by now. The unfortunate placement of his bite marks stopped him from getting up. One of his feet was barely attached at all.

Craig glared at Kenny before giving a worried side glance at his father and pet. The blonde sighed readying the long knife. “You aren’t going to want to see any more of this Craig. Look away.” The glare didn’t leave. Craig watched as Kenny plunged the knife through the temple of his father.

“Where’s your sister?” Kenny said.

“What? You gonna fucking kill her too?” Craig snorted at the idea of giving Kenny anything else to murder.

“You don’t get it yet,” Kenny said. “Everything is dying. And coming back. We’re in a fucking horror game. Zombies, man. I need a smoke,” the blonde closed his eyes.

"Man, you are one STUPID FUCKING PSYCHO, Kenny," He said. Kenny sighed. He beckoned Craig to follow him. They went into the house and saw a scared group of siblings eyeing the door. They had pushed the couch in front of it. And stacked chairs and various objects in front of the window.

Kenny motioned for the Tucker boy to look through a window. There were creatures, demons in the bodies of humans, that still craved for flesh even after intense mutilation. The street was littered with dead bodies and bloodstains. It still seemed to have proven the point well enough. It had given them common ground on the matters of the dead.

“We need a plan. How much food do you have? Any weapons?” Kenny said. “Let’s list out the food.” Karen and Ruby jumped on the new mission. Ruby grabbed a notebook from her room while Karen went to organize the cupboard. She also added the two pop tart boxes they’d brought.

While they did that, Kenny turned his attention to thoughts of artillery. “We still need weapons. I saw a shop when we were still on the outskirts. It didn’t look like it had been raided or anything.”

“I’ll go,” Craig said. Kenny wasn’t sure it was a good idea, but he knew his brother wouldn’t let him go alone.

“Kevin, keep watch over those two. Keep all the doors and windows locked until we get back.”

“I’m not-” He started. Kenny’s glare silenced him. There was no way to stop Kenny when he really wanted to do something.

Kenny and Craig went out to the backyard and leaped over the fence. It was easy to get to the car. Most of the dead were too slow and too far to do anything.

They headed to the gun store. Without getting lost the trip barely took twenty minutes. Kenny recognized the place easily. This was where he would go to get new items for Mysterion. It had both guns and swords, but they never sold the swords. This was the perfect opportunity to steal some. 

They grabbed 6 guns. They could have grabbed more, but that would involve going near those guttural sounds. They took all the bullets they could find. It never hurts to be too safe. “Is this a silencer?” Craig motioned to an item in one of the displays.

“Yeah, I think so.” Kenny looked back to the room the moans were coming from. The groans had tripled. There were at least 3 zombies in there. Craig tried to lock pick the display.

“Leave it. We’ll be back. It’s been at least an hour. They’ll be worried.” Kenny flashed a smile, albeit worried himself.

“What are you going to do with seven swords anyways?”

“We should get more people. A bigger group means more chances of survival.”

“Or more chances to die.”

“Either way, you still want to see your friends right?” Kenny said, leaving the shop. “I know I do.”

“What if someone else decides to come here. Takes everything else?” Craig said. Kenny looked back at the car through the glass door. He bit his lip and surveyed the surrounding area. There may not have been a lot of the dead hanging around, but gunshots would lure more. Kenny wasn’t sure if he was adept enough to use a sword. He was sure he didn’t want to try braving three zombies with just a knife, no matter how long it happened to be. He wasn’t sure he could let Craig do it either. If he died, he would always be dead.

He looked Craig right in the eye. His hesitation must have shown because the blank face of Craig melted into determination.

Kenny sighed and readied a blade. “Try not to let them all out at once.”

The process of letting them out went smooth. With both only prepared for three though, they miscalculated. Craig yanked open the door. 2 more zombies crawled through the doors. Even though Craig had hidden from the dead well the first three rounds, these zombies noticed him.

Kenny unhooked a pair of knives from his belt. One dropped with a sharp ting. It lured the attention away well enough. The second knife, he threw, he hoped it hit the counter beside Craig but he hadn’t the time to check.

Kenny moved both hands to the handle. He tried to steady his position. His balance was still off even with the corrections. The small brunette lunged toward him. He swung his knife. It barely grazed her snapping jaw. Her weight was enough to make him fall. As they landed, he rolled on top of her. He raised his arms and gripped the knife.

He neglected her hands.

She grabbed at the bottom of his hood. Her hands twirled into the string. With a pull, she brought his throat close.

The momentum left his left hand curled on the floor beside them and his right hand, holding the knife, barreling towards her head.

He looked up to Craig and took in the damages. The blue hatted boy had found the knife and pinned the snapping body to the wall. He walked into the storage room leaving the hungry creature without mercy.

Kenny huffed and followed Craig in, killing the poor thing on his way.

They didn’t see keys anywhere, especially not the hook with a big sign saying ‘KEYS’. “Guess we should search their bodies for the keys?” Craig’s eyebrow twitched.

“Or we could just turn off the power. Should turn off the fucking security and alarms,” Craig said. Kenny just nodded. Craig pulled down the switch to the power grid. It made sense. Thinking like this, Kenny whacked the glass to the silencers and guns not set out already. They grabbed everything they could and stowed it all into the back seat.

They headed back.


End file.
